This invention relates to a process for the preparation of highly concentrated solutions of N-methylol-chloroacetamide.
The preparation of N-methylol-chloroacetamide by reaction of chloroacetamide with formaldehyde in the presence of acids has been disclosed (Liebigs Ann. Chem. 343, 280 (1905)). However, this process suffers from a number of disadvantages, one being that N-methylol-chloroacetamide is obtained in low yields.
Furthermore it is known from German Published Specification No. 2,351,821 that the reaction products of chloroacetamide, alcohols and formaldehyde in the presence of potassium carbonate have a preservative and disinfectant action.